Katrielle Layton
Kyle Azan |mother = Kamilla Azan Unknown |siblings = * Alfendi Layton Flora Reinhold |family = * * * * Roland Layton * Lucille Layton * * |others = * Sherl * Ernest Greeves * Emiliana Perfetti * Lucy Baker |jpname = |dename = Katrielle Layton |esname = Katrielle Layton |frname = Katrielle Layton |itname = Katrielle Layton |nlname = Katrielle Layton |korname = 카트리에일 레이튼 }} Katrielle "Kat" Layton is the protagonist of Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle and the Millionaires' Conspiracy and daughter of Professor Hershel Layton. A "riddle-solving detective" and founder of the Layton Detective Agency, Kat takes on various cases brought to her by fellow Londoners in the hope of finding her missing father. She is assisted in her investigations by her devoted assistant Ernest Greeves and a talking dog named Sherl. Appearance Kat is a young woman with brown curly hair, rosy cheeks and blue eyes. Usually, she wears a red dress with a black bow, black leggings, and blue shoes, and adds a tan coat and a hairband with a top hat on it when in the field. She also has a wide range of other outfits, which can be changed in game. To sleep, she wears a pale yellow nightgown. Personality Katrielle is an eccentric but humourous young lady, with an active imagination in full employ when solving puzzles and crimes. She relies largely on her "miraculous instinct" to solve mysteries and jokingly mocks investigators that rely solely on concrete evidence, prompting some spectators like Sherl to credit Kat's success to dumb luck. She'll often posit highly imaginative or complex explanations for mysteries, unlike her father who is more grounded in realistic scenarios. This all leads some, such as Emiliana Perfetti, to not take her seriously as a detective. Kat often appears unflappable in the face of the most bizarre mysteries, not being impressed or surprised at all that Sherl was talking, and speaking very nonchalantly about her father's past cases. She also does not seem to question her father's puzzles but is nevertheless close to him. Despite this, she can be rather intuitive, much like her father, and uses her intelligence to her advantage. Kat also displays an insatiable appetite, being able to put away a large dinner and still have room for dessert, not unlike Luke Triton. She often fixated on foods, especially sweets and desserts, for which she seems to have a particular affinity, and often makes unwieldy comparisons between them and the mysteries she solves. History Pre-game (Case 10) About 10 years prior the events of the game, Katrielle's father mysteriously vanished. This lead to her beginning to investigate in order to find him. Some time prior to opening the Layton Detective Agency, Katrielle encountered Inspector Ercule Hastings at Scotland Yard, who, at the time, was interrogating Ernest Greeves, a student under suspicion of stealing research papers belonging to Gressenheller University professor Dr. Gene Ohm. Disgusted by Hastings' jumping to conclusions and lack of evidence, Kat convinced him to release Ernest and resume the investigation. Gressenheller being her next stop anyway, Katrielle joined Ernest in returning to the university, offering to prove his innocence -or guilt- "en passant." Once there, her instincts lead her to retrace Ernest's steps that day to the letter, including stopping to smell roses. This lead to her discovering the truth of the case, clearing her new friend's name. In appreciation and affection for Katrielle, Ernest joined her as an unpaid assistant. Case 01 Soon afterwards, Kat opened the Layton Detective Agency. The agency's slogan, "any mystery solved," lead an amnesiac dog she dubbed Sherl to test her mettle with a puzzle before enlisting her services in uncovering his past. Kat, however, put this on hold in favor of a "more interesting" case: the apparent theft of the hour hand of one face of Big Ben, brought to her attention by Inspector Hastings. Kat, Ernest and Sherl, now working as a team, lead an investigation from the inside of Big Ben to Chancer Lane, the street on which the Layton Detective Agency could be found, where they visited a popular restaurant worked at by a friendly waiter and Lipski's Patisserie - run by Aleks Lipski, brother of clock technician working in Big Ben, Hans Lipski. The team discovered many of the items of furniture and decoration in Lipski's patisserie were made of wafer, and uncovered plans for a wafer clock hand in the waste paper bin in front of the pastry showcase. From her findings in Big Ben and at the patisserie, Kat ultimately deduced that the missing clock hand was not in fact stolen, but was instead melted by the rain - as it was made of wafer. Hans had broken one of the original clock hands whilst working in the tower and so Aleks, his brother, constructed a decoy hand out of wafer so no one would find out about Hans' mistake. Case 02 Case 03 Case 04 Case 05 Case 06 Case 07 Case 08 Case 09 Case 11 Case 12 Trivia * She is 21 years old, as noted in Millionaires' Conspiracy. * Katrielle is a name that means "God is my Crown". It is Hebrew in origin, much like that of Layton's. It is regularly spelled Katriel, or Catriel. Also because of this, when the game was first revealed, many initial mistranslations of her name resulted (from news sources as well), including such translations as "Catriel", "Katriel", and even "Catoleil". de:Katrielle Layton fr:Katrielle Layton